


Something Bad

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I have no clue either, I wrote this while playing cookie clicker on thanksgiving, Kinda, M/M, No real time line but thats on brand for this series, Oops I redeemed a child killer, Period-Typical Homophobia, The 1900's were wack, dont ask me why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: I have no explanation for this
Relationships: Mrs. Afton/Mrs. Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Something Bad

Everyone in his old town said William was a strange child. Sometimes to them he wasn’t even a child - just a demon - sent there from hell to torment innocent people who had done nothing wrong. 

But he thought differently. No one in that town was innocent, they were nothing but murderers, cheats, thiefs, abusers, and drunks. He would watch every horrible deed and tell the police, the police would say he had no evidence, so he would record the incidents, but then he was in trouble for ‘snooping’. He was forced to watch as one by one the few people he cared about were targeted to ‘shut him up’.

He decided there and then he would never let someone hurt people he loved ever again.  
  


* * *

  
Moving to a new place was surreal, there were new people to meet, new places to see, and - most importantly - boxes to unpack. At 14 years old William was fairly strong, so he carried around an average of 2 boxes per trip, each trip was about 3 minutes, and there was 30 boxes, so he should be done in abou-

His thoughts were cut off by a tap on his shoulder, when he turned he was greeted by the sight of a brightly dressed redhead accompanied by a shorter brunet in a button up and suspenders.

“Hello!” The girl cheered, her bracelets jingle-jangling as she jumped up and down excitedly, “I’m Clara, did you just move in? What's your favorite color? Where did you come from? Do you have any candy? What are those boxes for? Wh-”

The girl - now known as Clara - was cut off by the smaller boy, “C don't bombard him with questions, you’ll scare him off.” He cleared his throat before turning to William, “Sorry about her - she’s hyper - I’m Henry! Hey is that ‘Engineering for the Curious’? You like robots!” The seemingly shy boy's demeanor instantly shifted once he saw the book, happily chittering about different kinds of robots and project his dad built with him.

William glanced at his dad's book, liking engineering makes friends? He’s going to have to read a lot of books before monday.  
  


* * *

  
William has decided that no one is allowed to hurt Henry, and should anyone break this rule he has a blackbelt and the willpower to punch god. 

He was in the back corner of the library, carefully holding the younger brunette to his chest as he nursed the other’s black eye with a frozen sponge. Some senior dickwad thought it would be funny to trip Henry on the stairs, and the nurse refused to help other than chucking the aforementioned sponge at them. Bastards, the lot of them.

While William plotted bloody, bloody vengeance Henry slowly turned into a tomato as he was pressed against the elder’s chest. Henry’s coding and engineering books were piled around them - shielding them from anyone who would come to find the freshmen - not that anyone would want to come near, they were ‘freakazoids’ after all.

Their heads snapped up when they heard footsteps approaching them, William grabbing the nearest textbook in case it was the senior coming back for round 2. Fortunately the flash of red hair stopped him before he could chuck a 400 page quantum physics book at Clara’s - who was accompanied by her friend Jana - head, instead he threw it at her stomach. Now one would think that you shouldn’t lay your hands upon a woman with the intent to harm, but technically William’s hands never touched her, so he’s fine. 

After Clara had beat him over the head with a - considerably smaller - book for a few moments and Henry finally calmed down enough to speak in coherent sentences they all sat down upon the books - ignoring Henry’s squawk of not ‘disrespecting’ the books - and pulled out their homework.

They compared notes before heading home. Henry excitedly dragged Will to his garage, eager to show off his newest project. A warm feeling spread throughout his body as he watched the shorter excitedly show off the small robot he and his dad started.  
  


* * *

  
William has discovered the definition of this new feeling, according to everyone he asked it was ‘love’. The only miscalculation he made was not knowing that everyone would instantly ask who the lucky ‘girl’ was. Hours of researching this supposed ‘love’ lead William down a rabbit-hole of information, all his symptoms - wanting to be around Henry for no apparent reason, ‘butterflies’ aka fluttering feelings in the stomach, flushing of the face and ears, and rapid heart beat - all matched with those of someone who is - according to the internet - ‘fucking whipped’.

Unfortunately he also discovered a slight inconvenience that crushed his dreams of getting to wed his long-time friend and live in a nice house where he could have the money to build as many robots as his heart would desire, and that was the government. Typical, everything that William ever wanted to do was halted by the government; what happened to ‘by the people for the people’ dammit.

According to every website on his - ludicrously slow - computer and every novel he could find it was perfectly ok to disown, jail, beat, or even kill people for no reason other than liking the same gender. It’s fine though, he could find a way around this, maybe Henry could be convinced to wear a dress and be called Harriette in public. 

Wait- William was getting ahead of himself, he hadn’t even confirmed if Henry liked him back. Why is he worried about how they’d make it work? A small traitorous part of his brain reminded him of all the times he had caught the engineer glancing at him, only to turn away when William noticed. He quickly silenced those thoughts, deciding to turn in early and try to get more than 4 hours of sleep this time.  
  


* * *

  
Fortunately Henry _did_ return his affections so he wasn’t chased out of the city by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. Less fortunately Clara and Jana walked in right at the moment they both summoned the courage to kiss one another. The once nearly inseparable were split down the middle William and Henry avidly dodging the sights of Clara and Jana everytime they so much as glanced in their direction.

Luckily neither Clara nor Jana seem to be in any hurry to tell anyone about what they saw, so William had no need to fight them; _yet_.

It took about a week for the girls to finally catch them, William blames his stomach for requiring him to go to the cafeteria in an attempt to get more food than the measly sandwich he had packed. They cornered him right at the library, just when he thought he was safe.

“We need to talk.” Clara didn’t look mad - surprisingly - she had the usual fire in her eyes, the same spark he had seen when she was going to ask her parents to let her buy a phone. Sighing William opened the door wider beckoning them in and ushering them to the back.  
  


* * *

  
After that day a deal was struck, William and Henry would Marry Clara and Jana to cover for one another's ‘sinful’ relationship and keep their parents off their backs. Henry was surprised to say the least that the frequent churchgoer Jana liked another woman in such ways, but he would be hypocritical if he were to comment on it seeing as he is a frequent churchgoer as well.

They managed to keep their secret for 5 years, until their parents pressured them into getting hitched and stage 2 was launched. On October 31st they had a double wedding, the spooky season reminiscent of the times they would carve pumpkins together in highschool. As William placed a chaste kiss upon Clara’s lips he longed for the ability to speed up time so he could pull Henry off to the bedroom in the house they all plan to share, if not just skipping to a time where he could be standing at the altar kissing him instead.

Unfortunately his parents decided that now they knew he had a 0% chance of ‘disappointing’ them by loving a man they would swoop in and give them the _oh so wonderful_ gift of a house with only 2 rooms, one of which was decked out as a nursery. _There goes that plan_.

Fortunately they had saved up enough money for Jana and Henry to be able to afford the house next door, both houses were decently sized and had 2 rooms, they would probably have to move later in life but it would work for now.

William and Clara ended up moving away first, after their parents pressured them into having a child. A larger room was required when one child turned into twins, young Terrance and Micheal - both rambunctious children were determined to stay glued to one another - quickly outgrew the small cribs and tiny nursery.

House shopping was not fun, especially when you have a specific list of requirements, it had to be near the boy’s school, had to have at least 4 bedrooms, and the most crucial of all had to be near Henry and Jana.

In the end they settled on a nice house with 3 medium sized bedrooms and a large master suite. Clara was happy about the nice kitchen and William was currently having an aneurysm over the huge garage.  
  


* * *

  
Clara and Jana were both giving birth but surprisingly William and Henry were the emotional ones. William was holding onto Clara’s hand as tight as possible as they both screamed bloody murder - hopefully not damaging the doctors hearing too much - as Henry freaked out in the waiting room while he waited for the results of the c-section. Luckily the babysitter was available today or Terrance and Michael would be terrorizing the hospital staff to add to the chaos.

Taking home Elizabeth Jana Afton and Charlotte Clara Emily was one of the most exciting moments of their lives. Everything was perfect.  
  


* * *

  
But of course one William has something good in his life the universe snatches it away. Jana stormed out on Henry - threatening to tell everyone she knew about their ‘sinful’ lives - leaving Clara to mourn a lost love while Henry and William mourned a lifelong friendship. 

Terrance and Michael - now 10 years old - were smart enough to know when their parents were in a bad mood, so they kept their 7 year old sister busy at Henry’s house so the adults could wallow in peace.  
  


* * *

  
After all the sorrow was over William knew he couldn’t let Jana go spilling their secrets to the town, he refused to lose another family over being the ‘devil’s child’ again.

It was almost laughable how easy it was to break into her garage, she has quite an old car no one would question if her brakes were to _suddenly_ stop functioning. She always loved driving in the rain.

  
  


William 'grieved’ for a few weeks with Clara and Henry, luckily the divorce hadn’t gone through yet so Henry gained a pretty penny from his ‘beloved wifes’ demise. William even _generously_ took his shift at the diner for a few weeks before pulling the brunette out of his pity party and got him back into the swing of things.

Slowly Henry’s mood improved, he was happy.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

  
Terrance was gone, it was only just catching up to William as he stood over his eldest son - his little boy - as they closed the lid on his casket. Michael was crying the loudest, it made sense he was the one who found his brother in the bedroom.

According to the autopsy it was the lack of air that killed him first, not the 90 degree angle his neck was snapped into. 

William didn’t understand, he was so happy just the day before. Playing with his brother on their 14th birthday and cooing over his 1 month old brother like nothing was wrong, there were no horrible events happening nearby and no sudden change in Terrance’s behavior that would suggest he needed help.

The inventor obsessed for years over trying to bring his son back, not noticing as he distanced himself from his family in favor of trying to fix his son. When Micheal started bullying Chris he _tried_ to cut it off before it could progress but it didn’t work, everyday Elizabeth or Chris would come sobbing to him about what Michael had done this time.

No matter how many lectures, groundings, and unsigned field trip forms changed the boy's mind, to him it was all his little brother's fault Terrance was gone.

On Chris’s birthday he pulled Michael aside and made him agree to behave at least for the day and even promised that he would teach him how he built animatronics, and maybe they could go get icecream like they used to.

He should’ve been paying attention, but he wasn’t, and now he was cradling his son’s body while half of his skull taunted him from where it lay in his own creation’s mouth. Henry could barely pull him off of Chris when the paramedics arrived, promising it would be alright.

* * *

It was not alright, and it got worse. After Chris died in the hospital after 7 long days in a coma, William brought Elizabeth and Micheal to his job - in an attempt to keep them in his sights.

He never should’ve told Lizzy he made Circus Baby in her likeness. The young redhead - despite her many warnings of the robots incomplete state - snuck up to C.B. when her Brother and Father’s backs were turned, giving C.B. time to use her - malfunctioning - ice cream maker to scoop her into its metal jaws, clamping down on her and leaving her to bleed out as her scream echoed off the walls of the wearhouse.

* * *

After losing 3 kids in a span of less than 10 years William felt a _shift_ in himself, he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. During these ‘shifts’ he would black out, several hours - if not days - worth of memories gone in a flash. He would ‘wake up’ in strange moments, halfway through digging a large hole, writing a poem, taking a shower, and one time even in the middle of bedding Henry.

Clara left and the blackouts became more and more frequent, until he woke up to the worst thing one could ever see.

Blood, splattering the walls and the bodies of 6 kids - one of which was Charlie - scattered around him, none breathing. He opened and closed his mouth before pulling out his flip-phone and dialing the number he knew by heart.

“Henry? I’ve done something bad.”


End file.
